


Four Days Later

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [11]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 11 in the Abyss College AU series, in which it snows more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days Later

Guy got off the bus and immediately flinched from the blast of wind, wishing that he hadn't been so stupid as to pack his winter hat and gloves at the bottom of his luggage. But, then, it hadn't been nearly this cold at his uncle's, and it certainly hadn't been this cold two weeks earlier when he'd left.

He shouldered his duffel, hunching down into his collar and shoving his hands into his pockets as deep as they would go. He glanced hopefully around the lot for a cab-- and stopped, seeing a hand waving to him from near the terminal. Two figures, bundled up so as to be all but unrecognizable, but there really weren't many people who would come out here to greet him back, especially not in this kind of weather. It didn't do much for his slowly-numbing fingers, but something in his chest felt a bit warmer at the gesture.

His duffel was grabbed as soon as he was close enough for it, and he was unceremoniously shoved into a waiting car. The heaters were blasting full, and he huddled against a vent with a grateful moan. "Bless you."

"Please. Like we'd let you freeze your ass waiting on a cab in this weather." Asch slid easily behind the wheel, shaking back his hood; Luke was already in the back seat, only his eyes showing between toque and scarf.

They took him not to his own apartment but theirs-- not that he'd expected differently, not that he really _wanted_ to go back to his own place with its empty fridge and drafty windows. Not like he didn't have a change or two of clothes stashed in the closet at their place, for when he did head out again.

And, really-- he'd missed this. Pere was a saint for having him back every year and bringing what was left of the family together for the holidays, but it still meant that Guy had gone to bed alone every night for two weeks, and he-- had really got used to not doing that.

The twins' townhouse was warm and comfortable, with the fire burning merrily-- an honest-to-god fire in a real fireplace, if that wasn't any indication of how much classier the place was than Guy's own apartment-- and a sweet smell on the air. The latter was revealed as Luke vanished into the kitchen as soon as his coat had been shed, emerging again seconds later with a mug in each hand.

"Hot chocolate?" Guy asked bemusedly, seeing the melting marshmallows drift across the surface of the liquid.

"Of course," Luke replied with a grin. Asch's hand moved; Luke didn't even hesitate. "Get your own."

Asch snorted, but turned towards the kitchen as soon as he was free of his boots.

They settled near the fire to finish thawing, just where warmed tile gave way to soft carpet, and sat with hands curled around mugs, leaning shoulder to shoulder and not saying much. Guy had to say how his trip was, of course, and be filled in on the local gossip in turn-- but it was just small talk, and easily set aside.

Luke's elbow nudged a little further into his side; Guy turned his head in time to meet Luke's approaching lips, and tasted chocolate when they parted again.

"Welcome back," a warm voice murmured in his ear, even as equally warm arms slipped around his waist. Guy sighed contentedly and closed his eyes as he leaned into the embrace.

"Missed me, did you?" he asked lightly, not bothering to look as a warm weight settled in again on his other side.

"Maybe a little," came Ashe's dry reply.

Guy just hummed something wordless in response and settled in a little further, wondering just how much his back would complain later if he were to take a nap right where he was. It had been a long bus ride, after all, with too many people shifting and coughing and talking around him to allow anything other than a few uneasy snatches of sleep. And it was warm here, and the snow was hissing against all the windows, and he had two affectionate bodies to curl up with-- a nap was seeming like an increasingly good idea.

Besides. When they woke up, Guy knew for a fact that there was lube tucked between the cushions of the nearby couch. And that was sounding like a good idea, too.

Two weeks had been an _awfully_ long time, after all.


End file.
